Quelques années de moins
by Atlante41
Summary: SG1 vient de dérober un vaisseau amiral à Bâal et retourne vers la Terre. Mais bien sûr, rien ne se passe comme prévu...
1. Chapter 1

**Quelques années de moins…**

Spoiler : saison 7, après "Abyss" et avant "Grace"

Genre : Aventure

Disclaimer : pas à moi, pas de sous (sniff !)

Note de l'Auteur : pour cette fic, je me suis fait plaisir à étaler ma science (sans être scientifique du tout). Donc, ça peut sembler un peu longuet parfois...

………………………..

Jack exultait. Une fois de plus, son équipe et lui venaient de ridiculiser les Goa'ulds.

-C'était pas mal, commenta Daniel. Ça mérite… voyons… 7/10 ?

-Quoi ?!? protesta Jack. 7/10 ? Vous croyez peut-être que vous pouvez faire mieux avec vos cailloux ?

-Moi, je dirais… 9/10, intervint Sam.

Un sourire féroce étira les lèvres d'O'Neill.

-Ha ! dit-il. Enfin quelqu'un d'impartial !

-Sam impartiale ? s'esclaffa Daniel.

-Je ne suis pas impartiale ? gronda Sam.

-Pas du tout ! La preuve : vous êtes la seule personne que je connaisse à rire des blagues de Jack !

-Et alors ?

-Les blagues du Colonel O'Neill ne sont guère drôles, intervint Teal'c.

-Comment ça, pas drôle, mes blagues ? protesta O'Neill. J'ai un humour tordant, moi !

-Personne n'y comprend rien sauf Sam ! répliqua Daniel.

-C'est normal ! C'est un humour qui s'élève très loin au-dessus de vos tas de cailloux poussiéreux ! Un humour tout en nuances ! Un humour pour cerveau très évolué !

-Bref, un humour pour épater Sam ! riposta Daniel.

Sam et Jack ouvrirent la bouche en même temps :

-Daniel, la ferme !

L'archéologue, satisfait, se laissa aller au fond de son siège. Une fois de plus, il était parvenu à ses fins : les liguer tous les deux contre lui. Restait à leur faire comprendre qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre… et cette tâche-là s'avérait plus difficile que les douze travaux d'Hercule vingt-quatre fois réunis ! Mais pourquoi donc fallait-il que ces militaires, pourtant soumis à une discipline stricte et à une hiérarchie intransigeante, soient tous uniformément pourvus d'un entêtement aussi exaspérant ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre…

-Nous allons entrer en hyperespace, déclara Teal'c de son habituel ton calme.

Daniel esquissa un léger sourire : c'était un véritable un coup de maître ! Ils venaient, ni plus ni moins, de dérober un vaisseau amiral à la flotte de Bâal. Petite vengeance personnelle de Jack qui n'avait oublié ni les tortures à l'acide, ni les passages répétés dans le sarcophage. Pas rancunier, mais pas amnésique pour autant.

-Très beau joujou, en tout cas, commenta Daniel en étouffant un bâillement.

-Heureux de vous l'entendre dire ! répliqua Jack. Carter, ce sera ma contribution personnelle à vos chères études scientifiques !

La jeune femme le remercia d'un sourire étincelant.

-Nous allons sortir de l'hyperespace, annonça Teal'c.

-Déjà chez nous ? s'exclama Jack. Pour une belle prise, c'est vraiment une belle prise ! Un vaisseau goa'uld dernier cri avec toutes les options : siège baquet inclinable, air climatisé, glace pilée et…

Au même instant, une série de violentes secousses ébranlèrent le gigantesque appareil.

-Au nom du ciel, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'écria Jack cramponné au dossier de son siège. Carter ?

Sam, qui tendait déjà le cou en direction des écrans au risque de valser à l'autre bout du poste de pilotage, répondit :

-Il doit y avoir une surcharge d'énergie dans les cristaux supraconducteurs qui perturbe la stabilité de…

-En clair ?

-Il vaudrait mieux que nous repassions en espace conventionnel immédiatement.

-Teal'c !

Le Jaffa posa la main sur un bouton-poussoir bleu. Une secousse très violente les projeta tous les quatre pêle-mêle au fond du poste de pilotage. Puis l'appareil se stabilisa enfin.

Complètement étourdi, Jack grogna et tenta de reprendre appui sur ses mains. Ce faisant, sa paume écrasa quelque chose de rond et de souple ; Carter poussa un hurlement de douleur qui propulsa Jack quelques mètres en arrière, honteux, confus et écarlate.

-Euh… balbutia-t-il. Pardonnez-moi, Major, ça n'était pas volontaire !

-Ben voyons… marmonna Daniel, en se relevant péniblement le long d'un montant gravé de pictogrammes dorés. Pourquoi c'est toujours lui qui lui tombe dessus !

Teal'c, lui, était déjà revenu à son tableau de commande.

-Les moteurs conventionnels répondent mal, dit-il. Je crains que la surcharge d'énergie n'ait gravement endommagé la plupart des circuits de commande.

-A quelle distance sommes-nous de la Terre ? demanda Jack.

Carter se précipita devant les écrans et pianota quelques instants.

-Nous passons actuellement à proximité de Saturne. Si j'arrive à réparer les dommages principaux du moteur central, nous pouvons espérer atteindre la Terre d'ici quelques heures.

-Espérer ? répéta Jack.

-J'en suis presque certaine, Colonel.

-Bon, alors au travail. Daniel, allez avec elle et essayez de vous rendre utile.

-Moi ? Et pourquoi moi ?

-Et pourquoi pas vous ? Vous vous plaignez toujours de ne jamais faire équipe avec Sam !

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	2. Chapter 2

Deux heures plus tard, Sam réapparut, un sourire rassurant accroché au visage.

-Nous pouvons repartir à vitesse modérée, annonça-t-elle. La Terre sera en vue dans une heure.

-Formidable ! grogna Jack. Teal'c, en route ! Direction : le plancher des vaches !

-Je ne crois pas que les vaches aient un plancher, répondit le Jaffa. Ce ne serait guère indiqué pour brouter.

Jack se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel tandis que Sam et Daniel se retenaient d'éclater de rire. Quelques instants plus tard, le vaisseau s'ébranla doucement, à la vitesse raisonnable de quelques milliers de kilomètres / secondes.

-Tout de même, marmonna Sam, il y a quelque chose d'étrange…

-Quoi ça ? demanda Jack, juste derrière elle. Vous n'arrivez pas à trouver l'origine de notre malencontreux incident ?

-Si… les cristaux étaient probablement déjà endommagés… ce n'est pas ça…

Elle pianota fiévreusement quelques instants, puis soupira :

-On dirait… non, on ne dirait pas, c'est même certain ! La position des planètes et des étoiles dans le ciel a complètement changé !

-Ah bon ? Et c'est grave ?

-Je ne sais pas, mon Colonel. J'espère seulement que les appareils de mesure sont endommagés et que, par mégarde, nous n'avons pas effectué un saut dans un univers parallèle.

Jack tourna la tête vers Teal'c.

-Essayez de prendre contact avec le SGC. Et nous serons fixés.

-A vos ordres, Colonel O'Neill.

Le Jaffa régla les haut-parleurs au maximum. Seuls en jaillirent des crépitements de mauvais augure.

-La radio est peut-être fichue ? risqua Daniel, en risquant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

-Peut-être… dit Sam, les sourcils froncés.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Jack, prudence en arrivant en vue de la Terre. Pas question de se laisser surprendre par un comité d'accueil plus ou moins hostile.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la Terre apparut enfin dans le champ de vision de SG1. Bleue, verte et nimbée de quelques franges de nuages blancs.

-En tout cas, notre belle petite planète existe toujours ! déclara O'Neill, le nez collé au hublot. Je vois d'ici mon chalet du Minnesota !

-Toujours pas de réponse du SGC, dit Teal'c.

-Les capteurs du vaisseau ne perçoivent la présence d'aucun de nos satellites, ajouta Sam. C'est tout bonnement incompréhensible !

-Et ce n'est pas tout… murmura Daniel.

O'Neill lui jeta un coup d'œil scrutateur.

-Quoi ? dit-il. Vos pyramides ont changé de place ?

-Non, Jack… A mon avis, il n'y a pas de pyramides du tout…

-Hein ?

-Regardez bien la forme des continents… Vous reconnaissez notre belle Amérique ?

Jack écarquilla les yeux.

-Euh…

-Oh, mon Dieu ! gémit Carter. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !

-Nous ne sommes pas passé dans un univers parallèle, dit Daniel. Nous avons fait un saut, mais dans le passé. Et à première vue, je dirais que nous avons parcouru environ 70 millions d'années en arrière !

-70 millions ? répéta O'Neill. Alors là, nous méritons une médaille olympique et une mention spéciale dans le Livre des Records ! Pour un saut, c'est un saut !

Sam, qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse depuis deux grandes minutes, déclara d'une voix saccadée :

-C'est possible. La surcharge d'énergie en hyperespace a dû provoquer une distorsion du continuum espace-temps et modifier le rapport quantique entre la structure gravitationnelle du couloir spatial et la vitesse de propulsion du vaisseau ; lorsque Teal'c est repassé en espace conventionnel, la commande d'ouverture de la fenêtre a intégré les nouvelles données sans tenir compte de la dérive du champ galactique et…

-Carter !

-Mon Colonel ?

-Sortez votre cerveau de l'hyperespace et dites nous comment rentrer chez nous.

-Je suis désolée, mon Colonel, mais je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-Allons, allons ! Votre générateur cérébral personnel va bien nous trouver une solution !

-Mon Colonel… Selon toutes nos théories, remonter le temps est impossible…

-Ah oui ? Et comment expliquez-vous alors que nous soyons plongés en plein Néolithique ?

-Euh… non, Jack… intervint Daniel. A priori, nous sommes pendant le Crétacé jurassique… Les premiers primates viennent d'apparaître en Amérique du Nord… Le Néolithique n'interviendra que dans plusieurs dizaines de millions d'années…

-Merci, Daniel, de cette très utile précision !

-Mon Colonel… Nous n'avons aucun moyen de revenir dans notre époque. Même si je parvenais à réparer tous les dommages du vaisseau, nous serions condamnés à dériver dans un univers qui n'a rien en commun avec celui que nous connaissons…

-« Celui que nous connaissons », Carter ?

-La plupart des étoiles de nos cartes astronomiques occupent une tout autre position dans le ciel ou n'existent pas encore. Notre système solaire lui-même n'occupe lui-même pas la même place dans la galaxie.

-En clair, nous sommes coincés ?

Sam baissa la tête.

-Carter ?

-Je suis désolée, mon Colonel.

Jack digéra cette information durant dix bonnes secondes.

-Bon, dit-il. La bonne nouvelle est que nous ne risquons pas de nous faire dégommer par nos semblables ! A quoi ressemble le climat terrestre à cette période de la Préhistoire, Daniel ?

-Euh… pour ce que j'en sais, il est plutôt agréable. Tropical et aquatique.

-Formidable ! Carter, faites atterrir cet engin !

-Mon Colonel, je ne sais pas si…

-Si quoi ? Vous pouvez réparer ce vaisseau en vol ?

-Non…

-Donc, il faut atterrir !

-Même si je le répare, nous ne pourrons pas rentrer chez nous !

-Non… mais nous pourrons peut-être parcourir quelques millions d'années-lumière en hyperespace et nous faire secourir par une race plus évoluée que la nôtre…

Une lueur anima à nouveau le regard de Carter qui se précipita vers ses écrans. Quelques instants plus tard, le lourd vaisseau amiral dérobé à Bâal amorça une descente à petite vitesse dans l'atmosphère terrestre. Peu à peu, le ciel sombre s'éclaircit, virant du noir au bleu nuit, puis devint de plus en plus lumineux. Un azur limpide s'épandait à l'infini sur un paysage luxuriant, foisonnant de vie animale et végétale.

-Ah ! soupira O'Neill. Teal'c, trouvez nous une belle petite plage ! Je meurs d'envie de piquer une bonne tête !

-Je vous le déconseille, répondit calmement Daniel. Les poissons du Crétacé jurassique ont de grandes dents !

-Des dents ? Les poissons ?

-Et l'un des plus dangereux de tous, l'ancêtre de nos petits requins blancs, mesure dix à quinze mètres de long…

-Fichtre ! Finalement, je vais peut-être me contenter de tremper les pieds…

-C'est sûr que ça ne vous ferait pas de mal…

-Pardon ?

-Non, rien…

-Nous allons atterrir ! annonça Teal'c.

-Madame et Messieurs, veuillez attacher vos ceintures s'il vous plaît… commença Jack avec un sourire en coin. Nous allons atterrir dans quelques minutes au pays des dinosaures. La température au sol est de… euh…

-Trente degrés Celsius, dit Sam.

-Carter, je vous aime !

Ses trois coéquipiers effectuèrent une subite rotation à 180°, les yeux écarquillés, la lèvre pendante.

-Mon… Mon… Colonel ? balbutia Sam, ahurie. Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

-Ça me paraît on ne peut plus clair ! répliqua Daniel.

-En effet, ajouta Teal'c, le sourcil très haut levé. Ces paroles sont sans équivoque.

Le sourire de Jack disparut soudainement, remplacé par une inquiétude grandissante.

-Hé ! dit-il. Doucement, les gars ! Pas de conclusions hâtives !

-Mais vous avez dit… répliqua Daniel.

-J'ai dit « Carter, je vous aime » comme j'aurais dit « Teal'c, je vous aime » s'il m'avait annoncé une aussi bonne nouvelle !

Daniel se renfrogna :

-Evidemment, grommela-t-il. C'est trop vous demander d'être honnête avec vous-même !

-Pardon ?

-Non, rien…

Quant à Sam, elle était retournée à ses écrans, les épaules pour le moins tombantes et les lèvres figées sur un sourire de composition qui n'avait vraiment rien de naturel.

Au même moment, le vaisseau toucha le sol dans un bruit sourd, écrabouillant quelques hectares d'arbres et de buissons.

-Au fait, reprit O'Neill, soudain désireux d'aborder des sujets moins dangereux, avez-vous la moindre idée de l'endroit où nous sommes ?

-Quelque part dans ce qui correspondra au Mexique dans quelques millions d'années, répondit Sam d'une voix pour le moins lointaine.

-Chouette pays ! Tequila, mariachis, cactus… J'adore le Mexique !

-Hem ! reprit Daniel. Désolé, une fois de plus, de faire retomber votre enthousiasme, mais le Mexique du Crétacé jurassique a peu de choses en commun avec celui que vous connaissez…

-Briseur de rêves ! Rassurez-moi au moins sur un point : on ne risque pas de tomber nez à nez avec Sa Majesté le T-Rex dès que nous serons sortis du vaisseau ?

-Très peu probable, Jack.

-Bon. Teal'c et Daniel, vous venez avec moi jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. Carter, vous inventoriez les ressources de notre beau joujou et vous voyez si vous pouvez réparer l'hyperespace.

-A vos ordres, mon Colonel, répondit Sam d'une voix glaciale.

-Bien ! Docteur… Teal'c… après vous, je vous en prie !

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	3. Chapter 3

Dix minutes plus tard, Daniel, Jack et Teal'c s'enfonçaient avec circonspection dans la végétation à proximité de l'immense vaisseau. Le Jaffa marchait devant, l'oreille aux aguets, la lance à l'épaule, sur le qui-vive.

-On dirait que votre Crétacé jurassique n'inspire guère notre ami, fit remarquer Jack à Daniel. Vous êtes vraiment sûr qu'un monstre couvert d'écailles ne va pas nous sauter dessus à la première occasion ?

-On ne voit ça que dans les films à gros budget, répliqua Daniel. Vous feriez mieux d'admirer la nature qui nous entoure… C'est fascinant…

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde mais restez quand même sur vos gardes. Même si les tyrannosaures ne hantent pas chaque recoin de ce vaste monde, je suppose que d'autres bestioles plus ou moins amicales doivent habiter dans les parages…

-Euh… oui…

-Raison de plus pour ne pas lâcher votre P90…

Ils marchèrent quelques instants en silence. Teal'c les avait distancés de quelques pas et leur frayait un passage à grands coups de machette dans des fougères arborescentes.

-Jack…

-Plaît-il ?

-Vous devriez parler avec Sam.

-Moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Jack !

-Mais quoi ?

-Vous connaissez Sam : elle sait très bien que nous sommes dans une situation désespérée. Et en plus, vous lui dites « Carter, je vous aime ! » alors que vous n'en pensez pas un mot !

-Daniel ! N'embrouillez pas tout, s'il vous plaît !

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tout ça mis bout à bout ne va pas l'inciter à voir le côté positif de la situation.

-Parce que selon vous, il y a un côté positif ?

-…

-Daniel, je sais très bien que nous sommes fichus. Et si je refuse de l'avouer tout haut, c'est justement pour éviter que Carter renonce avant d'avoir essayé.

-Elle ne ferait jamais ça ! C'est une militaire endurcie !

-Quel militaire américain est suffisamment préparé pour affronter le monde des dinosaures, à votre avis ?

-Euh…

-C'est vous qui êtes à côté de la plaque, mon vieux. Admirez ce qui vous entoure autant que vous voudrez ! Parce que c'est ici que vous allez finir votre existence !

Daniel se tût, méditant sur les paroles de Jack. Il n'avait visiblement pas envisagé que leur situation fût définitive. Dans ce cas…

-O'Neill.

Teal'c s'était aplati au bord d'une légère déclivité, la lance prête à faire feu. Jack et Daniel le rejoignirent en rampant avec précaution. En contrebas coulait une petite rivière aux eaux vives et bondissantes, parsemée de rochers de carte postale. Sur la rive, un troupeau d'animaux étranges se désaltérait calmement. Leurs pattes larges et courtaudes jaillissaient de part et d'autres d'une épaisse carapace noire hérissées de pointes émoussées. Leur tête, emmanchée d'un long cou, plongeait dans l'onde claire, ne laissant émerger que deux yeux globuleux.

-Un croisement entre un crabe géant et une tortue des Galapagos ? demanda Jack.

Daniel grimaça.

-J'ai la bizarre impression que vous allez me dire que ça n'est pas possible…

-En effet…

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux retourner au vaisseau, chuchota Teal'c. Ce monde ne m'inspire aucune confiance.

-Voyons, Teal'c ! Ce sont des animaux préhistoriques, pas des dragons !

-Teal'c n'a peut-être pas tort, Jack. Songez que ces animaux n'ont jamais côtoyé des humains… que ces arbres et ces plantes ont disparu des dizaines de millions d'années avant que le premier australopithèque ne foule la terre de la vallée du Grand Rift…

-Vous pensez qu'on est en danger ?

-Je pense que nous ne sommes pas fait pour vivre dans cet univers-là. Si les dinosaures ne s'étaient éteints, l'homme n'aurait probablement jamais vu le jour.

-Bon. On se replie. Au fait… Daniel, c'est quoi le nom savant des crabes–tortues ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable.

-Comment ? Vous qui connaissez chaque centimètre de chaque musée du monde ?

-Dites vous bien que nous sommes loin de connaître toutes les espèces et sous-espèces animales qui peuplaient le monde 70 millions d'années avant notre apparition.

-Oui… ça fait un bail… même pour un dinosaure.

-Sam vous dirait qu'à l'échelle de l'univers, ça n'est pas grand-chose.

-Ah, Daniel, ne faites pas votre Carter !

Tout en se chamaillant, ils avaient déjà atteint le périmètre du vaisseau. Un crépitement sortit de la veste d'O'Neill.

-Mon Colonel ?

Jack empoigna sa radio.

-Carter ? Un problème ?

-On peut dire ça, mon Colonel…

-Mais rien que vous ne puissiez résoudre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Malheureusement…

-Carter !

-Vous en jugerez par vous-même, mon Colonel.

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup le ton de votre voix, Carter. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? On dirait que le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête !

-Vous brûlez, mon Colonel.

-Pardon ? Vous ne pourriez pas être un peu plus explicite ?

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous le constatiez de visu…

Jack poussa un soupir agacé. Mais qu'ils étaient énervants ! Est-ce qu'un court instant dans leur vie, ses coéquipiers ne pouvaient pas faire un effort pour oublier les causes, les conséquences, les faits, les effets, les hypothèses, les déductions et tout le reste, et apprécier deux minutes, rien que deux minutes seulement, les choses qui les entouraient ? Mais non, il fallait expliquer, toujours décortiquer et hacher menu le plus petit changement dans la clarté du ciel. A ce jeu-là, Carter gagnait haut la main, même devant Daniel qui ne ménageait pourtant pas les longs discours autour du moindre fragment de poterie. Qu'avait-elle encore découvert ? Un nid de tyrannosaures à moins de deux kilomètres ?

Toujours accompagné de Daniel et de Teal'c, il remonta à toute vitesse dans le poste de pilotage du vaisseau amiral. Sam était exactement là où il l'avait laissée : devant la console de l'appareil, pianotant fiévreusement sur son clavier aux touches rouges, vertes, bleues et jaunes ornées de symboles goa'ulds.

-Carter, vous savez que j'ai horreur des devinettes !

Sam se contenta de pointer un doigt vers l'un des écrans. On y voyait la Terre en 3D se détacher sur l'espace uniformément sombre et une chose rouge et clignotante foncer droit dessus. Jack regarda Teal'c qui leva un sourcil perplexe.

-Ha ! s'exclama O'Neill. Je ne suis pas le seul à ne rien comprendre ! Alors, Carter ? C'est un vaisseau Asgard, une flotte Goauld ou nos chers amis les Réplicateurs ? A moins que ça soit une espèce encore inconnue ?

-Mon Colonel, c'est une comète ! hurla Carter à bout de nerfs. Et dans sept jours, elle va s'écraser à moins de soixante kilomètres d'ici !

-Ça fait une trotte, ça, Major…

-Celle de Chicxulub ? demanda Daniel à Sam.

-Selon mes calculs, c'est très probable.

-Alors nous sommes…

-… fichus, oui, mais à part vous et moi, personne n'a l'air de le comprendre, ici !

Jack esquissa un de ses sourires les plus exaspérants.

-Une comète ? répéta-t-il. Comme c'est intéressant !

-Intéressant ? s'étrangla Daniel. Je vous signale, Jack, que cette comète va causer l'extinction de 70 des espèces animales et végétales terrestres ! Alors « intéressant » n'est vraiment pas l'adjectif que je choisirais !

-Oh, cette comète-_là_…

Il regarda l'écran avec un peu plus d'attention.

-Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas l'arrêter ou la dévier de sa trajectoire ? On l'a bien fait déjà une fois avec le joli petit météore que nous avait offert Anubis…

-On ne peut pas se poser sur une comète, répondit Sam.

-Et du reste, il faut la laisser s'écraser, ajouta Daniel.

-Ah oui ? Vous ne disiez pas il y a dix secondes que ce petit caillou intersidéral va provoquer une véritable hécatombe ?

-Sans aucun doute. Mais sans cette hécatombe, l'espèce humaine ne verra jamais le jour. Je sais que c'est paradoxal, mais…

-Donc, si la comète s'écrase, on meurt. Si elle ne s'écrase pas, on meurt aussi !

-En résumé… c ça !

-Génial ! Nous sommes complètement coincés !

Sam haussa les épaules.

-Si j'arrive à réparer suffisamment le vaisseau, nous pourrons nous mettre en orbite et éviter le pire…

-Mais ? Je sens un « mais » qui arrive !

-Mais selon tous les relevés scientifiques, les effets de la comète ont duré des centaines d'années…

-Nous, nous ne durerons pas aussi longtemps !

-En effet, dit Teal'c. Même un Jaffa ne peut survivre au-delà de deux siècles.

-Merci, Teal'c, de cette très utile précision !

-Le fait est, reprit Sam, que nous ne pourrons pas rester en orbite indéfiniment.

Jack eut un bref instant de réflexion.

-Carter, je suppose que ce vaisseau contient bien quelques Alkesh ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Et une dizaine de chasseurs de la mort.

-Très bien. Teal'c, Daniel et moi, nous allons sillonner les environs et emmagasiner autant de vivres que possible. Quelques heures avant l'impact de la comète, nous nous mettrons en orbite. Et nous essaierons d'établir un contact avec… avec une autre race dans l'univers. Les Anciens, les Asgards, leurs ancêtres, peu importe ! Des remarques ?

-Non, mon Colonel.

-Daniel ?

-Euh… C'est un bon plan, Jack.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	4. Chapter 4

Six jours avaient passé. Carter avait réussi à effectuer le plus gros des réparations mais l'hyperespace restait inopérant. Tout au moins parviendraient-ils à se placer en orbite. De leur côté, Jack, Daniel et Teal'c s'étaient employés à explorer la région, avec les plus grandes précautions toutefois : à certaines heures de la nuit, de lointaines rumeurs gutturales laissaient présager de la proximité de prédateurs à la férocité inouïe. Cette hypothèse était du reste renforcée par les découvertes macabres que faisaient fortuitement les trois représentants masculins de SG1 : flaques de sang, lambeaux d'os décortiqués, carcasses abandonnées aux mouches… Néanmoins, ils n'avaient encore aperçu aucun monstre, au grand désespoir d'O'Neill qui avait décidé de s'offrir une tête de tyrannosaure comme trophée de chasse.

-Mieux vaut pour vous que vous ne croisiez pas leur route, disait Daniel. Je ne suis pas sûr que nos armes soient d'une quelconque efficacité contre ces mastodontes.

-Une bonne petite salve de P90 dans les gencives…

-Jack !

-Quoi ?

-De grâce, oubliez le tyrannosaure… C'est vous qui lui servirez de trophée de chasse ! Mais je doute qu'il prenne la peine de vous accrocher au mur de son living !

-Il aura tort : je suis très photogénique ! N'est-ce pas, Teal'c ?

Devant ces discussions quelque peu surréalistes, le Jaffa s'abstenait de répondre.

Au soir du sixième jour, Carter déclara :

-Impact prévu dans huit heures et vingt-deux minutes.

-Major, vous avez la précision d'une montre suisse !

-La comète file sur une trajectoire qui n'a quasiment pas varié depuis que les capteurs du vaisseau l'ont détectée. Par conséquent, il est extrêmement simple de calculer sa vitesse et…

-Je vous crois, je vous crois, Major ! Donc, elle va se crasher à soixante kilomètres de notre position ?

-Selon mes dernières estimations, cinquante sept kilomètres environ. A trois cent mètres près, cela correspond exactement à l'impact du Chicxulub.

-Passons aux bonnes nouvelles, Carter. La comète s'écrase… et les dinosaures meurent aussitôt, c'est ça ?

-Euh… non, pas exactement. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que vous vouliez entrer dans les détails…

-Si, si, je vous en prie. Dites-nous ce qui nous attend.

Sam eut un instant de réflexion durant deux bonnes secondes, puis se lança brusquement :

-Chaque espèce de vie animale ou végétale connaît une durée de vie moyenne de cinq à dix millions d'années, avant de s'éteindre ou de donner naissance, par mutations génétiques, à de nouvelles espèces. La vie sur Terre étant riche de millions d'espèces différentes, cela revient à dire qu'une à plusieurs espèces disparaissent chaque année. Dans le même temps, un nombre pratiquement égal de nouvelles espèces surgit tout aussi régulièrement, assurant ainsi l'équilibre de la biosphère.

-Jusque là, rassurez-vous, tout est clair.

-Tant mieux, mon Colonel. Si l'évolution procédait ainsi de façon continue et équilibrée, aucune transition remarquable ne devrait apparaître parmi les fossiles : le renouvellement progressif devrait se traduire par une fréquence stable de disparitions et d'apparitions d'espèces au fil des couches géologiques. Or, l'analyse de la succession des fossiles démontre au contraire qu'au moins cinq grands événements ont eu lieu dans l'histoire de la vie sur Terre, quand le processus s'est emballé au point de renouveler la moitié des espèces (donc, des millions) en un temps très court (quelques dizaines de milliers d'années, voire moins). Ces cinq grands éléments majeurs constituent ce qu'on appelle des extinctions en masse et n'ont pu être provoqués que par des causes extra-terrestres, en l'occurrence des collisions d'une violence inouïe avec des corps météoritiques et des comètes trop énormes pour être pulvérisés dans l'atmosphère terrestre. La surface de la Lune, constellée de cratères d'impacts, montre avec éloquence la fréquence de l'activité météoritique tout autour de la Terre.

-En effet. La Lune est un vrai gruyère ! Cela me fait penser que le Haut Commandement n'a jamais jugé utile de nous y envoyer…

-La Lune n'a rien d'intéressant pour nous, mon Colonel. Je continue ?

-Mais je vous en prie, Carter, c'est passionnant !

-Je vais passer sur les quatre premières extinctions qui ne nous concernent pas pour en arriver directement à la dernière…

-Merci infiniment !

-Comme vous l'avez remarqué, la Terre du Crétacé est très différente de la nôtre, autant par sa faune et sa flore que par sa géographie, mers et continents connaissant un arrangement différent du fait de la tectonique des plaques. L'océan Pacifique est plus large, l'Atlantique plus étroit et enserré par les continents. L'Europe et l'Amérique sont soudées à la hauteur du Groenland et de la Scandinavie. La Méditerranée est un étroit goulet qui mène directement de l'Atlantique au Pacifique. L'Inde n'est encore qu'une grande île, qui remonte lentement vers l'Asie, et l'Himalaya n'existe pas. Au sud, l'Australie et l'Antarctique se déchirent violemment le long d'une zone de rift. Les mers sont plus hautes d'une centaine de mètres et envahissent les marges continentales. Il n'y a pas de calottes polaires car les océans sont trop loin des côtes pour former une banquise. L'Europe forme un archipel baigné par des eaux peu profondes qui ne laissent émerger que les plateaux et les massifs sous forme d'îles. Ces eaux sont chaudes, presque tropicales, car le continent eurasien est situé 10° plus au sud.

-Et vous avez vu tout ça sur votre écran ?

-Euh… non, pas tout… mais vos comptes-rendus d'exploration m'ont été très utiles et… j'avais déjà des données sur cette période…

-Carter, le SGC devrait penser à assurer votre cerveau… Si, si, je vous assure !

Sam esquissa un sourire.

-L'époque où nous nous trouvons se situe à la fin du Crétacé. Depuis quelques milliers d'années, l'augmentation du volume des bassins océaniques au gré de la tectonique des plaques a provoqué une baisse générale du niveau des mers. Certaines côtes se sont découvertes, la surface des continents s'agrandit, le climat s'est un peu durci. Cette époque est à l'apogée du règne des dinosaures, précédant un lent déclin. Dans l'ordre normal des choses, certaines espèces devaient s'éteindre ou muter, et d'autres se développer. Mais…

-Mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est produit ?

-Non. Les sédiments du Crétacé indiquent que nombre d'espèces prospéraient jusqu'à un horizon précis où l'histoire de la vie bascule abruptement, niveau matérialisé par une mince couche d'argile qui sépare une époque à la vie riche et multiple d'une époque qui ne contient plus qu'une faune de microfossiles rabougris. Entre ces deux niveaux se situe précisément la cinquième extinction en masse de la vie sur Terre.

-Dont est responsable notre comète ?

-Oui. Ce n'est pas qu'une supposition, mon Colonel. Des analyses chimiques ont révélé dans les couches géologiques des quantités anormales de métaux rares tels que l'iridium ou l'osmium, métaux d'origine météoritique. Leur densité est variable selon la région du monde où l'on se trouve mais le fait est qu'ils sont présents partout.

-Et je donnerais presque ma main à couper que c'est au Mexique qu'il y en a le plus…

-En effet… Plus précisément au Yucatan, autour du cratère du Chicxulub qui est le seul impact météoritique datant de cette époque.

-Le mot « impact » dans votre bouche me fait froid dans le dos…

-Mon Colonel… La comète, en s'écrasant, va libérer une énergie qu'on peut évaluer à environ 100 millions de mégatonnes de TNT, soit 10 000 fois l'arsenal nucléaire de toute l'humanité.

-Joli boum…

-Un choc aussi monstrueux va bouleverser complètement la biosphère, provoquant des cataclysmes effroyables : incendies gigantesques, séismes en chaîne, éruptions volcaniques, tsunamis, pluies diluviennes et incessantes… j'en oublie sûrement ! Des gaz toxiques vont se répandre dans l'atmosphère ; le ciel va rester obscur pendant des milliers d'années ; et le climat va évoluer peu à peu vers une longue ère glaciaire.

-Un véritable petit paradis que vous me décrivez là, Major !

-70 des espèces terrestres vont s'éteindre en quelques milliers d'années et les plus volumineuses vont disparaître encore plus vite. Seuls vont survivre les petits organismes capables de s'adapter rapidement à de nouvelles conditions de vie, y compris les plus rudes.

-Donc les petits dinosaures vont survivre ?

-Non, mon Colonel. S'ils survivent aux conséquences de la comète, ils ne résisteront pas à la glaciation à laquelle ils ne peuvent s'adapter. Les seuls survivants que nous connaissons dans le monde moderne sont le coelacanthe, un poisson des mers profondes qui ressemble à un fossile ; l'iguane ; les crocodiles, qui descendent d'un monstre d'une dizaine de mètres de long ; et quelques reptiles. Et c'est tout.

-Le tableau est charmant. Idyllique. Paradisiaque ! Un véritable Eden ! Où est l'arbre de la connaissance ?

L'expression angoissée de Carter céda brièvement la place à un pâle sourire.

-Oh, mais je crois que je l'ai devant moi ! continua O'Neill avec son éternel sourire en coin. Sauf que ce n'est pas un arbre…

-Mon Colonel, si nous nous plaçons en orbite, il faut que nous partions maintenant afin de calculer la position où l'onde de choc provoquée par l'impact sera trop faible pour réussir à endommager les systèmes du vaisseau.

-Mais il suffisait de le dire, Carter…

Il empoigna sa radio.

-Teal'c, Daniel ! Ramassez vite vos petites affaires, il est temps de rentrer au bercail et de lever le camp ! Le décollage est imminent !

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	5. Chapter 5

Six heures plus tard, à prudente distance de l'atmosphère terrestre, les quatre membres de SG, le nez collé au hublot du poste de pilotage du vaisseau de Bâal, observaient, non sans une certaine appréhension, une énorme boule de feu qui se découpait avec une netteté inquiétante sur le panorama uniformément noir des profondeurs sidérales. A première vue, l'objet céleste semblait figé dans l'obscurité. Mais force était de constater, que d'heure en heure, il grossissait de plus en plus et fonçait à une vitesse phénoménale vers un objectif bien visible : la Terre.

-Et dire que tous les êtres vivants qui vivent là-dessous ne se doutent pas une seconde du cataclysme qui les attend ! soupira Daniel avec une consternation sincère.

-Oh, je vous vois venir, vous ! répliqua Jack. Et d'avance, c'est non !

-Mais Jack, pensez aux retombées scientifiques que pourrait apporter le témoignage d'un fossile vivant…

-Non, non et non !

-J'ai placé des capteurs avant de partir sur la zone où nous nous trouvions, intervint Sam. Nous pourrons suivre les événements à la seconde près.

-Je vous reconnais bien là, Carter… Même une apocalypse n'arrêterait pas vos précieuses recherches !

-Précisément… Je ne suis pas sûre que les capteurs résistent à l'onde de choc… Mais au moins, j'aurai essayé.

-Et vous savez ce qu'on dit : l'important, c'est d'essayer !

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel, mais eut la prudence de ne rien rétorquer. Du reste, l'instant n'était guère aux discussions puériles : la comète était de plus en plus proche.

-J'ai la désagréable impression que cette grosse boule de feu fonce droit sur nous… dit O'Neill. Major, vous êtes sûre de ne pas vous êtes trompée dans vos calculs ?

-Absolument, mon Colonel. Vous subissez ce qu'on appelle une vision d'optique, vous pensez que la comète suit une ligne droite.

-Et ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Non. Comme tous les objets qui se promènent dans l'univers, sa trajectoire est courbe ou plus exactement, elliptique. Elle suit une orbite, en quelques sortes.

-En quelques sortes !

-Il est même probable qu'il s'agisse d'une comète à passage cyclique.

-Comme la comète de Halley ?

-En effet. Depuis des milliers, voire des millions d'années, la comète du Crétacé a dû illuminer bien des ciels nocturnes de notre Terre…

-Avant de se décider à lui tomber dessus !

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la Terre tourne autour du Soleil…

-Effectivement, je ne suis pas ignorant à ce point !

-La Terre tourne autour du Soleil et à chaque passage de la comète, occupe une position différente sur son orbite. Et cette fois, son orbite croise la trajectoire de la comète qui, du reste, a varié peu à peu avec le temps.

-Tout ça pour dire… nous sommes assez loin, Carter ?

-La comète devrait passer à deux mille kilomètres de notre position.

-« devrait » ?

-Avec une marque d'erreurs de 1 pour cent.

-1 pour cent qui risque de nous pulvériser ou non ?

-Très improbable, mon Colonel.

-Ah oui ? Et quelle probabilité avions nous d'atterrir dans le passé pile poil au moment où allait s'écraser sur la Terre une comète responsable de la plus grande apocalypse de ces soixante cinq derniers millions d'années ?

-Euh… très faible…

-Vous voyez ! Alors déplacez ce foutu vaisseau vite fait ! Je ne veux pas être à moins de cinq mille kilomètres de ce truc !

-A vos ordres, mon Colonel.

Une heure plus tard, enfin, l'objet redouté apparut dans le champ de vision direct de SG1. Et passa à une vitesse si fulgurante que seule une traînée de feu resta imprimée dans leurs rétines respectives.

-Bon Dieu ! jura O'Neil. Ce machin file comme la foudre !

-Selon mes calculs, 350 millions de kilomètres à la seconde.

-Fichtre ! Einstein en aurait le frisson !

-La comète atteint l'atmosphère, intervint Daniel. Il semblerait qu'elle perde de sa puissance…

-Heureusement, répondit Sam. Sans quoi la Terre entière exploserait sous le choc !

Elle se précipita vers ses écrans où commençaient à s'inscrire une longue liste de données totalement incompréhensibles. Un bruit effroyable résonna soudain dans l'habitacle.

-Carter !

-Ce sont les capteurs, mon Colonel. Nous recevons en audio et en vidéo ! La puissance du choc est… phénoménale !

-Vous m'en direz tant !

-La comète a littéralement explosé juste avant de toucher le sol, toute la région est déjà secouée par des tremblements de terre démentiels !

-Adieu, T-Rex et autres bestioles sympathiques…

-On voit un nuage très sombre altérer l'atmosphère, intervint Daniel.

-Oui. N'oubliez pas qu'une comète n'est pas un météore. Elle transporte des gaz sales. Ça et tout le reste… Toute l'atmosphère terrestre va peu à peu s'obscurcir dans les jours à venir. Je vais pouvoir procéder à des observations très intéressantes…

Jack jeta à Daniel un coup d'œil ironique, puis répliqua :

-Vous avez quarante-huit heures, Major.

Sam leva brusquement le nez de son clavier, alarmée.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est…

-Ecoutez, Major, il est hors de question que je pourrisse le reste de mon existence dans cette immense boîte de conserve hors service à vous écouter disséquer virtuellement votre comète. Alors je vous offre généreusement quarante huit heures pour faire vos chères observations et ensuite… vous vous débrouillez comme vous pouvez mais vous me réparez ce fichu hyperespace et vous nous ramenez chez nous avant les fêtes de Noël !

-Mon Colonel, même si j'arrive à réparer l'hyperespace, ce qui est déjà hautement improbable compte tenu de la situation, je ne vois vraiment pas comment je vais pouvoir nous faire franchir les soixante cinq millions d'années et des poussières qui nous séparent de notre époque !

-Rassurez-vous, Major, vous avez tout votre temps… De toute façon, vous allez vous lasser très vite de l'une des constantes fondamentales de notre univers…

-Qui est ?

-La gravitation !

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	6. Chapter 6

Cinq jours passèrent. Conformément aux ordres de Jack, Sam avait abandonné, non sans regrets et non sans râler, ses observations terrestres de toutes natures pour les schémas on ne peut plus complexes des circuits internes du vaisseau. Et elle avait beau s'acharner et déployer toute la science dont elle était capable, elle n'avait jusqu'alors trouvé aucun moyen de remettre l'hyperespace en état de marche. Encore moins de revenir au XXIe siècle de l'ère chrétienne.

De son côté, Jack s'était trouvé une occupation extrêmement intéressante : explorer le vaisseau jusque dans ses moindres couloirs. Ce qui lui permettait, lorsqu'il trouvait un recoin particulièrement isolé, de se livrer à une activité fort utile : une petite sieste improvisée loin des monologues scientifiques de Carter ou paléontologiques de Daniel, voire les deux en même temps. De plus en plus, ses rêves le ramenaient vers les beautés inépuisables du Minnesota. Et son humeur s'en ressentait fortement.

Daniel, lui, avait remplacé Sam comme observateur distant des événements terrestres. Il ne manquait pas de matière pour occuper son temps libre. En quelques jours, le nuage noir mexicain avait recouvert toute la future Amérique du Nord et s'étendait à présent vers l'ouest, en direction de l'Asie, projetant peu à peu son ombre inquiétante sur le Pacifique. Selon la force des vents, sa vitesse variait, mais il semblait désormais inévitable que, d'ici quelques semaines, au maximum deux, tout l'hémisphère nord serait plongé dans l'obscurité. Pour peu que le vent change de direction, le sud serait envahi à son tour en un mois tout au plus. Selon Daniel, rien que cette épaisse couche nuageuse mêlée de cendres et de gaz nocifs allait faire chuter de plusieurs degrés Celsius les températures moyennes sur le globe tout entier.

Enfin, Teal'c gardait sa placidité coutumière et un calme qui avait le don d'apaiser les trois autres quand les discussions s'envenimaient. Il gardait un œil attentif sur les écrans radars, au cas où, mais rien ne venait altérer la froide clarté des étoiles lointaines, figées comme des éclats de glace luminescents dans un écrin noir.

Les capteurs que Sam avait placés sur Terre avaient cessé d'émettre au bout de quelques heures, probablement détruits par un séisme. La jolie petite planète bleue que Jack avait tant admirée lors de son arrivée s'étoilait à présent, là où les nuages laissaient encore apparaître mers et continents, de vagues lueurs rougeâtres pour le moins inquiétantes. Selon Daniel, des éruptions volcaniques et des incendies gigantesques se déclaraient partout, ajoutant leurs émanations carboniques aux projections toxiques de la comète.

Au soir du cinquième jour, enfin, Sam réapparut dans le poste de pilotage après avoir travaillé douze heures durant sur les circuits du vaisseau et déclara fermement :

-Sans réacteur à naquadah, je n'y arriverai pas.

-Allons, allons, Major, pas de défaitisme…

-Je suis réaliste, mon Colonel ! Certains circuits ont complètement fondu, les moteurs subluminiques sont totalement HS et les moteurs conventionnels ne fonctionnent qu'à 40 pour cent… Comment voulez-vous que je fasse !

-Cette coque de noix avait pourtant l'air en bon état…

-Je pense que Baâl avait équipé son vaisseau de systèmes de sécurité internes.

-Et ?

-Et sans le code qui permettait de neutraliser ces systèmes, ceux-ci sont entrés en action à notre insu, provoquant une surcharge d'énergie et cette distorsion temporelle lorsque nous étions en hyperespace.

-C'est vrai que nous avons pu nous emparer du vaisseau sans trop de difficultés, intervint Daniel. Peut-être même que Baâl a pu mettre en marche les systèmes de sécurité à distance. Sam ?

-C'est possible, oui. En tout cas, j'ai besoin d'un matériel de pointe que je n'ai pas ici ! Donc…

-Donc, nous sommes condamnés à devenir des fossiles de l'espace ? C'est inacceptable !

-Je suis désolée, mon Colonel. Nous n'étions pas équipés pour une mission scientifique.

Jack observa un bref instant de réflexion.

-Carter…

-Mon Colonel ?

-La prochaine fois que nous croiserons ce cher Bâal… rappelez moi de lui coller un bon coup de zat au passage…

Sam n'eut qu'un sourire triste et se rapprocha de Daniel qui, brusquement encouragé, se lança dans une description enfiévrée des événements qui se déroulaient à quelques milliers de kilomètres en contrebas. Jack poussa un soupir exaspéré mais jugea inutile d'en rajouter. Au moins ces deux-là trouvaient-ils un moyen de tromper quelques instants l'angoissante probabilité d'errer à tout jamais dans le vaisseau endommagé.

-… et le plus fascinant, c'est que…

O'Neill s'éloigna au maximum de cette discussion ô combien dangereuse, se laissa glisser le long d'une cloison dorée et sortit un yo-yo de la poche de son treillis. A chacun ses petits plaisirs. Même ses quartiers du SGC et la gelée du mess lui manquaient à présent. Combien lui restait-il de temps à vivre ? Trente ans ? Quarante ans ? Isolé des grandes concentrations humaines comme il l'était, aucun virus quelconque ne viendrait l'arracher plus tôt que prévu à cette antichambre du tombeau. Un tombeau spatial. A l'occasion, il faudrait qu'il pense à graver son épitaphe sur les parois extérieures. Histoire que les générations du futur (un futur tellement lointain qu'il en attrapait le vertige) sachent qui était le merveilleux, l'extraordinaire, l'incomparable Colonel Jack O'Neill. Quarante ans à tourner autour de la Terre plongée dans l'obscurité et le chaos. Douce perspective. Quant aux autres membres de SG1… il les adorait, ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Mais il connaissait suffisamment les effets de la promiscuité – notamment pour avoir séjourné de longs mois durant dans une sombre et humide geôle irakienne – pour savoir que l'isolement allait tous les rendre dingues et qu'ils finiraient inévitablement par s'entretuer. Même Carter. Quarante ans de considérations scientifiques. Un frisson le parcourut. Finalement, il finirait peut-être un jour par comprendre quelque chose à ce qu'elle racontait. Les langues étrangères sont comme la musique, paraît-il. Il suffit d'en percevoir le rythme. D'un autre côté, quarante ans aux côtés de Carter lui semblaient une torture infiniment plus désirable que tout le reste. Elle et lui, seuls, dans l'espace… non, pas seuls. Hélas, pas seuls. Jamais, ils ne seraient seuls. D'autant plus que Teal'c et Daniel appartenaient eux aussi au genre masculin et qu'ils ne pourraient jamais survivre aussi longtemps aux côtés de Carter sans que… Il repoussa avec horreur cette épouvantable idée. Epouvantable, certes, mais malheureusement réaliste. Jack détestait la foule et les villes, qu'il jugeait nocifs à l'humanité en général. Mais force lui était de reconnaître que l'humanité n'était pas faite, non plus, pour vivre dans un isolement total. D'ici peu, le mince vernis de civilisation dont ils étaient recouverts tous quatre allait s'effriter. Et leurs instincts les plus primitifs reprendraient le dessus en un clin d'œil, effaçant d'un trait 7 millions d'années d'évolution. Daniel le premier, sans doute. Puis Carter. Lui-même. Et Teal'c. Finalement, il ne lui restait probablement pas quarante ans à vivre. Ils se seraient tous entretués bien avant cette lointaine échéance.

Un signal d'alarme strident le sortit brutalement de ses noires rêveries. D'un bond, il fut aux côtés de Teal'c, suivi de près par Carter et Daniel.

-Que se passe-t-il, mon vieux ?

-Un écho radar signale l'approche d'un vaisseau inconnu, répondit placidement le Jaffa. Cependant, je ne vois rien.

-Major ?

Sam eut un geste d'ignorance totale. Sur l'écran radar, une masse gigantesque approchait d'eux à très grande vitesse. Mais l'espace, au-delà de la baie panoramique du vaisseau, restait uniformément noir.

-Mode furtif, probablement, dit Sam.

-Bâal a des capteurs qui peuvent repérer un vaisseau en mode furtif ?

-Euh…

-Et ce machin est énorme !

-En effet, répondit Teal'c. A première vue, je dirais qu'il mesure environ 500 kilomètres carrés.

-Ce n'est pas une épingle, on devrait le voir !

Au même instant, un léger voile parut altérer la baie panoramique. En moins d'une seconde, un immense vaisseau blanc et lumineux surgit du néant, à moins de dix mètres du vaisseau mère de Baâl.

-Oh là là ! gémit Daniel. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc !?!

Personne ne lui répondit. Carter fixait le vaisseau sans pouvoir en détacher ses yeux, la bouche fort peu esthétiquement grande ouverte.

-Carter… vous allez avaler une mouche…

Sam referma instantanément sa bouche.

-O'Neill, je ne pense pas que des mouches volent dans ce vaisseau, dit Teal'c.

Jack n'eut même pas le temps de relever ce propos incongru : une aveuglante lumière blanche les enveloppa soudainement ; cinq secondes plus tard, ils se rematérialisèrent tous les quatre dans une petite pièce blanche comme une chambre d'hôpital, constituée de trois murs hermétiquement clos et d'une grande baie panoramique par laquelle ils pouvaient apercevoir leur vaisseau à quelques distances.

-Mais… commença Jack.

Sa phrase resta inachevée : des éclairs blancs, aveuglants, jaillirent soudainement de toute la surface extérieure du grand vaisseau inconnu et désintégrèrent en trois secondes celui de Bâal.

-Ah non ! Ah, mais non ! Ah, mais là, je ne suis pas du tout d'accord ! Mon beau vaisseau !

-Il était fichu, répliqua Daniel.

-Et de toute façon, nos boucliers et tous les systèmes de défense étaient inopérants, ajouta Sam.

-Alors c'est tout ce que ça vous fait, à vous ! Et vos observations, alors ? Tout ça… pffft ! Envolé !

Sam fit une drôle de tête mais Daniel haussa les épaules :

-De toute façon, nos observations corroboraient tout ce que nous savions déjà à propos de cette comète. Mais si vous, vous aviez eu un tant soit peu d'intérêt pour nos recherches et les travaux de Sam, vous nous auriez laissé…

-Ah, on ne va pas revenir là-dessus ! Teal'c ! Une idée ?

Le grand Jaffa leva un sourcil ironique :

-Pas la moindre, O'Neill. Cette technologie m'est tout à fait inconnue.

-Ce sont peut-être les Anciens, dit Sam. Souvenez-vous qu'Ayana avait cinquante millions d'années…

-C'est sûr ! De nos jours, l'espérance de vie n'est plus ce qu'elle était ! Et comment on fait pour sortir d'ici ?

Ils durent rapidement se rendre à l'évidence : les murs et le plafond étaient unis, lisses, sans aucun mécanisme caché. Quant à briser la grande baie panoramique… mieux valait ne pas y penser.

_TO BE CONTINUED… _


	7. Chapter 7

-Cette fois, nous sommes coincés ! conclut Daniel avec fatalisme.

-Je n'aime pas ça ! marmonna Jack. Je n'aime pas ça du tout !

-Moi non plus, ajouta Teal'c qui, le dos à la baie, jetait des coups d'oeils soupçonneux tout autour de lui.

Un bruit sourd résonna au-dessus d'eux, faisant vibrer les parois de la pièce. Ils se figèrent, sur le qui-vive, mais rien d'autre ne se produisit.

-Carter ?

-Mon Colonel ?

-Une idée ?

-Aucune, mon Colonel.

-Ça non plus, ce n'est pas normal…

Cette fois, il obtint le but escompté : un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de son Major.

-Mais si vous me permettez, mon Colonel…

-Quoi donc ?

-Je ne pense pas que nous soyons en danger immédiat.

-Vraiment ? Nous n'avons plus de vaisseau, plus d'armes, plus de vivres et nous sommes à la merci d'un kidnappeur inconnu, tout ça en orbite autour de notre jolie petite planète qui agonise, 65 millions d'années avant l'époque où nous sommes censés exister. Et vous trouvez que nous ne sommes pas en danger ?

-Je crois que si les… gens de ce vaisseau avaient l'intention de nous nuire, ils se seraient contentés de détruire notre appareil sans se soucier de nous téléporter dans leur propre bâtiment.

-Judicieuse remarque, Major.

-Merci, mon Colonel.

Mais Teal'c ne manqua pas d'intervenir :

-Leurs intentions sont peut-être moins altruistes qu'elles n'y paraissent, Major Carter. « Ils » veulent peut-être nous étudier.

Une grimace horrible déforma le visage de Jack.

-Nous étudier ? Comme cet Asgard cinglé ? Topkapi ?

-Non, Loki, mon Colonel.

-Peu importe !

-En effet, dit Teal'c.

-Je refuse de servir encore une fois de sujet d'expérience ! Mon ADN n'appartient qu'à moi !

-Je ne crois pas que vous aurez le choix, grogna Daniel, affalé contre l'une des parois. Si ces gens sont capables de pulvériser un vaisseau mère goa'uld et disposent de rayons de téléportation comparables à ceux des Asgards soixante cinq millions d'années avant eux… vous pourrez râler tant que vous voudrez, mais ça m'étonnerait que votre grade de colonel leur inspire le moindre sentiment d'hésitation.

-Je savais, Daniel, que je pourrais compter sur votre optimisme et vos encouragements en toutes circonstances…

-Mon Colonel !

Sam, le nez collé à la baie, semblait sur le point de se trouver mal.

-Qu'y a-t-il encore, Major ?

Il s'approcha et réprima à grand-peine un hurlement de stupéfaction.

La Terre était toujours là, égale à elle-même. Sauf qu'elle… tournoyait désormais sur elle-même avec une vitesse de toupie prise de folie. La couche nuageuse sombre due à l'impact de la comète s'épaississait de seconde en seconde, de plus en plus noire et menaçante. Puis, lentement, elle commença à s'éclaircir, virant au gris soutenu, puis au gris clair, puis à un léger voile grisé, avant de se dissiper complètement. Océans et continents réapparurent, pour la plus grande partie recouverts d'un manteau blanc à l'apparence plutôt épaisse…

-Carter… C'est encore une illusion d'optique ou bien les continents ne sont plus à la même place que tout à l'heure ?

-Non, mon Colonel, ce n'est pas une illusion… souffla Sam. On dirait que des milliers, voire des millions d'années, ont passé… et passent encore…

La Terre, en effet, poursuivait sa course folle sur son axe.

-Apparemment, nos mystérieux ravisseurs maîtrisent aussi le temps…

-Mais c'est impossible…

-Carter ! Voyez le bon côté des choses ! Nous ne risquons plus de tomber sur une bestiole monstrueuse qui pourrait nous tuer d'un coup de queue !

Daniel s'approcha à son tour :

-Oui. Mais si ce n'est plus l'époque des dinosaures, c'est celle de la glaciation.

-Et moi qui n'aime pas le froid !

Quelques instants plus tard, les glaces parurent perdre du terrain, se rétrécirent peu à peu comme une peau de chagrin… avant de s'étaler à nouveau, plus abondantes qu'avant.

-Daniel ?

-Depuis la comète du Yucatan, les phases de glaciation et de réchauffement se sont succédées sur la Terre.

-Et elles sont étroitement liées à la précession des équinoxes et du périhélie, à l'obliquité de l'écliptique et à la variation de l'orbite terrestre, ajouta Carter.

-Major ! soupira Jack. Quand donc comprendrez-vous que seulement une infime minorité de vos semblables parlent le scientifique ?

-Pardonnez-moi, mon Colonel. En gros, les phases climatiques terrestres sont liées aux phénomènes cosmiques, principalement à l'axe de rotation de la Terre par rapport au Soleil, à son angle d'inclinaison et aux variations de son orbite autour du Soleil.

-C'est lumineux, en effet !

-Ce sont des cycles longs, mon Colonel. Disons qu'à certaines périodes, la Terre reçoit du Soleil un rayonnement plus faible, et par conséquent, le climat est plus rigoureux.

-Je vois… Donc, en résumé, nous sommes en train d'assister au film en accéléré de l'histoire climatique de la Terre pendant 65 millions d'années ?

-En quelques sortes… oui. C'est… prodigieux, tout à fait prodigieux !

-Je vous crois sur parole, Carter, mais ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi !

-Peut-être qu' « ils » nous ramènent à notre époque…

-C'est très gentil de leur part mais moi, j'aimerais savoir qui « ils » sont et pourquoi « ils » font ça. Je sais que nous sommes très sympathiques et que nous gagnons tous les quatre à être connus, mais… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

La Terre venait de reprendre brusquement une allure normale, c'est-à-dire presque immobile. Jack considéra longuement l'agencement des continents et des océans, puis regarda Daniel.

-Rassurez-moi, ce n'est pas notre époque, ça ?

-Vu que la glace recouvre les deux tiers de l'hémisphère nord, je ne pense pas, Jack. Ou alors, une épouvantable catastrophe climatique a eu lieu pendant notre absence…

Au même instant, une légère vibration attira leur attention ; ils se retournèrent ; à leur plus grande stupéfaction, des images animées apparurent sur les murs qui les entouraient.

-Chouette ! s'exclama Jack. C'est encore mieux que le cinéma en 3D !

Une silhouette vaguement humaine se profila sur fond de paysage de type savane humide.

-Euh… dit Daniel. C'est un individu du genre _homo_, sans aucun doute.

-Homo ? Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'il est homo ?

-Jack ! _Homo_ veut dire « humain » !

Un léger sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres minces du chef d'équipe. Et Daniel comprit, mais un peu tard, qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Un peu agacé, il reporta son regard sur le film muet qui se déroulait devant lui.

L'homme, dont le faciès accusait des sourcils proéminents, un front bas et étroit, un nez un peu écrasé et une pilosité relativement développée, paraissait sur le qui-vive et marchait doucement, l'oreille aux aguets, le poing serré sur un gourdin primitif.

-Il n'est pas tranquille, ce citoyen-là !

-Peut-être chasse-t-il, fit observer Teal'c.

-Moi, je dirais qu'il se méfie, dit Daniel. A première vue, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un Ergaster ou d'un Erectus…

-Daniel ! Pas de grossièretés devant les dames !

-Vous êtes exaspérant !

-Je sais. C'est ce qui fait mon charme !

Sam, n'y tenant plus, pouffa. Au même instant, l'homme de la projection s'arrêta net, les yeux exorbités. L'angle de l'image prit un peu de profondeur. Ils purent voir une sorte de petit vaisseau tournoyer à quelques mètres au-dessus du primitif. Sa coque était très semblable à celle de l'énorme vaisseau dans lequel ils étaient enfermés. Des rayons lumineux flamboyèrent brièvement autour de l'humain terrorisé, cédant la place à des silhouettes parfaitement identifiables.

-Mais… ce sont des humains comme nous ! s'exclama Sam, incrédule. Pourtant, c'est impossible ! Les _homos sapiens_ que nous sommes n'ont jamais cohabité avec Ergaster ou Erectus !

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit des _homos sapiens_, dit Daniel.

-Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Regardez bien… Ils sont tous assez grands, leurs traits sont lisses, sans défauts, leurs corps parfaitement proportionnés… Et ils n'ont pas besoin de parler pour communiquer, ils maîtrisent probablement la télépathie. Si j'osais, je dirais même qu'ils ressemblent d'assez près à Ayana… tout au moins par ce que j'en ai vu dans les dossiers de Jonas !

-Vous pensez sérieusement qu'il s'agit des Anciens ?

-Nous ne savons pas grand-chose sur eux. Et vous disiez vous-mêmes tout à l'heure que les datations effectuées à l'époque où vous avez arraché Ayana à son cercueil de glace approchaient les cinquante millions d'années…

-Et tout cela nous mène à… ? demanda Jack.

Sam inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène.

-Cela confirme ce que nous soupçonnions à l'époque d'Ayana, mon Colonel. A savoir que tous les schémas de la théorie de l'évolution de la lignée humaine que nous connaissons sont probablement faux. Si j'en crois les images que nous avons sous les yeux, ce sont les Anciens qui ont influencé l'évolution pour obtenir le prototype vivant qui se rapprochait le plus à la fois de leur morphologie et de leurs capacités intellectuelles. Ce qui explique pourquoi de toutes les lignées humaines, seule la nôtre a survécu…

-Donc, nous descendons des Anciens ?

-Oui, en partie.

-Et pourquoi auraient-ils fait une chose pareille ?

-Souvenez vous, mon Colonel. Nous savons que les Anciens ont choisi l'ascension alors qu'un grand fléau menaçait toute la galaxie.

-Et nous ignorons toujours lequel !

-En effet. Mais peut-être l'avaient-ils anticipé depuis longtemps, d'où une sorte de manipulation génétique qui aboutit à… notre espèce. Ce qui expliquerait aussi pourquoi, de tous les animaux existant sur la Terre, nous sommes les seuls à bâtir des civilisations, élaborer des œuvres d'art, cultiver la terre et…

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, intervint Daniel. Sam, vous succombez au principe anthropique.

-Je ne crois pas.

-Et pourtant…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? grogna Jack.

Daniel poussa un gros soupir.

-Cela consiste à penser que l'univers a les propriétés requises pour engendrer ses observateurs, c'est-à-dire nous, et que la cosmologie tient compte du cosmologiste.

-Formidable ! Et ça veut dire quoi ?

-Que le fait que nous soyons les seuls descendants de toutes les lignées humaines qui se sont succédées sur la Terre, prouverait que la nature a, en quelques sortes, planifié notre réussite évolutive, répondit Sam.

-Et ce n'est pas vrai ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Daniel. La nature ne planifie rien du tout !

-En l'occurrence, il ne s'agit pas de la nature mais des Anciens, répliqua Sam. Pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas choisi, dans les myriades de races humaines qui peuplaient la Terre à cette époque reculée, celle qui était la plus susceptible d'aboutir à une espèce malléable, adaptable et intellectuellement satisfaisante ?

-Ce pauvre hère couvert de crasse avec son gourdin et son pagne minuscule serait mon ancêtre ? demanda Jack.

-Euh… oui. Un très lointain ancêtre. Vieux d'au moins trois cent mille ans.

-Bigre !

-Au même titre que les êtres qui l'entourent, je vous le rappelle.

-Ah… Ah oui… C'est vrai ! Donc, ils font joujou avec l'ADN de… euh… Toto le Chasseur et ? Ils disparaissent ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, l'image de la projection se brouilla soudainement. Une Terre en 3D apparut à sa place. Ils assistèrent à nouveau à une succession de glaciations et de réchauffements climatiques. Puis la projection zooma sur le continent le plus au sud du planisphère, l'Antarctique.

-Je rêve ou c'est bien une île sans glace, sans blizzard, sans…

-Vous ne rêvez pas, mon Colonel. Je pense que la Terre a changé d'angle d'inclinaison depuis cette époque.

-Ne me dites surtout pas à quoi ce phénomène est dû !

-De toute façon, cela ne présente pas vraiment d'intérêt...

-Si vous le dites… Dites-moi, ce n'est pas l'endroit où nous avons retrouvé Ayana ?

-On dirait…

Une petite cité pour le moins futuriste apparut sous leurs yeux.

-La base terrestre des Anciens… murmura Daniel. Ils ont donc habité sur la Terre.

-« Habité » me paraît un bien grand mot, dit Sam. Cette ville est très petite et ne semble pas abriter une civilisation toute entière. Cela ressemble plus à une sorte de laboratoire scientifique…

Une série d'appareils blancs et lumineux s'envolèrent soudain vers l'espace.

-On dirait que les rats quittent le navire, dit Jack.

-La grande menace dont nous a parlé Ayana, probablement. Son peuple a quitté précipitamment la Terre pour rejoindre sa planète d'origine, ne laissant derrière lui que quelques volontaires pour observer les événements… Ayana entre autres.

-Là, je pense que vous avez raison, dit Daniel. A votre avis, cela remonterait à quand ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Probablement bien avant que nos ancêtres de la Préhistoire ne maîtrisent les technologies de l'agriculture et de la métallurgie.

L'Antarctique disparut soudain de la projection.

-Aaaahhh ! s'exclama Jack. Chouette ! Ça change à nouveau !

Un petit contingent d'hommes sommairement vêtus de peaux tannées et assemblées se matérialisa sur la paroi. Des chasseurs, des femmes et des enfants plutôt efflanqués progressaient lentement dans un paysage rocheux et humide, apparemment épuisés et affamés.

-Afrique du Nord ? proposa Sam.

-Moi, je dirais Moyen Orient, dit Daniel. Quelque part vers le Pakistan.

Une lumière aveuglante, qu'ils commençaient à bien reconnaître, traversa l'écran improvisé ; une silhouette lumineuse et translucide se matérialisa devant la petite troupe médusée.

-Oh ! dit Jack. Un fantôme ? Ou la Vierge Marie ?

-Non, dit Daniel. C'est Oma.

-Oma ? s'exclama Sam. Vous en êtes sûr ?

-Qui pourrait l'être plus que moi ?

-Mais…

-Je sais. Ça paraît irréel, mais…

Il eut une seconde de réflexion, puis donna un brusque coup de poing sur le sol.

-Mais bon sang, c'est évident ! clama-t-il. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt !

Jack regarda Sam, qui haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle. Je suis scientifique, pas historienne, ni archéologue !

-Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'archéologie, objecta Daniel. En fait, tous les cultes que nous connaissons, qu'ils aient ou non disparu, s'appuient sur des divinités féminines charismatiques et même, à leurs balbutiements, sur une unique divinité représentée avec des traits féminins.

-C'est vrai, dit Sam, étonnée. Pour ce que j'en connais, c'est vrai ! Et vous pensez que cette divinité originelle n'est autre qu'Oma ?

-Oui ! Elle a sans doute subi bien des altérations au fil des siècles et des millénaires, quitte à se fondre avec d'autres personnages, mais n'oubliez pas une chose : Oma signifie « mère ». Or, dès la période aurignacienne, les hommes du Cro-Magnon façonnaient des statuettes de divinités féminines symbolisant la maternité et la fécondité… Plus tard, au fil des civilisations, ces divinités matricielles ont évolué et pris des noms différents : Innana, Ishtar, Astarté, Hathor, Aphrodite, Isis… ou même la Vierge Marie, si vous voulez mon avis !

-Non ? dit Jack, surpris. J'avais donc raison ? Mais je croyais qu'Isis était l'un de ces foutus serpents ?

-Oui… non… en fait, les Goa'ulds se sont appropriés des identités de divinités qui existaient sur Terre bien avant leur arrivée.

-Aucun sens de la propriété, ces zouaves-là… Résumons, mais résumons bien : les Anciens ont fabriqué la race humaine avant de s'élever et ils sont à l'origine de toutes les mythologies et autres croyances religieuses de notre monde ?

-Oui, dit Sam. « Ils » nous ont créés.

-Oui ! affirma Daniel. Oma est la divinité originelle… sans doute parce que les premiers humains à l'avoir aperçue n'ont pas vraiment compris qui elle était.

-Et ensuite ?

Comme pour lui répondre, la projection changea à nouveau. Apparut un petit campement de nomades plongé dans l'obscurité. Un bruit assourdissant et de vives lueurs réveillaient les dormeurs qui s'enfuyaient précipitamment avec frayeur. Seul, un jeune garçon, plus curieux que ses compagnons, s'approchait de la source du vacarme.

-Mais je le connais, celui-là ! cracha Jack. C'est ce serpent visqueux de Râ !

-En effet, dit Teal'c qui, jusqu'alors, était resté silencieux. C'est bien lui.

-Non, dit Daniel. C'est son hôte, avant qu'il soit possédé par le Goa'uld.

Un flot de lumière éblouissante nimba soudain l'adolescent, qui disparut soudainement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Râ apparut, paré de son masque, dans toute sa majesté.

-Fichtre ! grogna Jack. Il ne m'a pas du tout manqué, celui-là ! Daniel ?

-Rappelez-vous, Jack. Râ est le premier Goa'uld à être venu sur Terre, il y a dix mille ans environ. C'est sans doute lui qui a fait bâtir la Grande Pyramide qu'on attribue à Khéops pour servir de base à son vaisseau spatial. Il a asservi les humains et en a déporté des dizaines de milliers vers d'autres planètes pour travailler dans les mines de naquadah, comme le peuple d'Abydos. Et tous les Goa'ulds à sa solde l'ont imité.

-Et pendant ce temps-là, Oma n'a rien fait, j'imagine ? Elle était trop bien « élevée » pour libérer les hommes de l'oppression des Goa'ulds ?

-Jack ! Vous savez très bien qu'elle ne peut intervenir dans les affaires humaines !

-C'est une notion à laquelle je ne me ferai jamais et vous le savez très bien !

-Jack…

-Ça suffit, j'en ai assez vu.

D'une voix forte, il clama :

-On se fiche éperdument de tout ça, nous, tout ce qu'on veut, c'est rentrer chez nous, c'est bien compris ?

-Mon Colonel… souffla Carter.

-Quoi, Major ? La séance de cinéma vous plaît à ce point ? Moi, je trouve que ça manque de fauteuils confortables et de pop-corn !

Il se mit à tambouriner contre l'une des parois.

-Vous m'entendez, là-dedans ? Ça suffit, les leçons d'histoire ! Montrez vous à visage découvert si vous êtes des ho… des gens dignes de ce nom !

Rien ne se produisit.

-Je vous rappelle que les Anciens se sont élevés ! intervint Daniel. Ils sont… immatériels !

-Oui, mais ce vaisseau, lui, est bien réel !

-Très juste, dit Teal'c. Jusqu'à présent, Oma n'avait nul besoin d'un moyen de transport pour se manifester à nous.

-Ha ! Teal'c lui-même a remarqué ce léger détail ! Alors, Daniel ? Toujours persuadé d'avoir affaire aux Anciens ?

L'archéologue était sur le point de répondre lorsqu'un léger gémissement rompit brusquement leur houleuse discussion : Sam, les mains plaquées de chaque côté de la tête, était en train de s'évanouir, une expression d'intense douleur gravée sur son visage devenu soudain livide. Jack n'eut que le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche lourdement le sol.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	8. Chapter 8

-Carter ! Bon Dieu, Carter ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Daniel, déjà, s'agenouillait, palpant le visage de la jeune femme.

-Elle a perdu connaissance.

-Merci, je le vois bien ! Mais pourquoi ?

Daniel haussa les épaules : rien, en apparence, n'expliquait le soudain malaise de Sam.

-Peut-être une crise d'hypoglycémie, dit-il. Mais j'en doute.

-Carter a des problèmes de ce genre ?

-A ma connaissance, non. Il vaudrait mieux l'allonger confortablement et la couvrir…

Ils passèrent dix minutes à arranger pour Sam une couchette sommaire composée essentiellement de vestes de l'armée américaine.

-Daniel !

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, Jack !

Jack leva un œil mauvais vers le plafond :

-Ce sont « eux » ! dit-il. Ce sont sûrement « eux » !

-Mais pour quelle raison ?

-Il vous faut toujours des raisons ! Est-ce que je passe tout mon temps à raisonner, moi ?

-Ça ne vous ferait pourtant pas de mal…

-Pardon ? Vous voulez que je vous dise, moi, ce qui ne vous ferait pas de mal, à vous ? C'est qu'au moins une fois dans votre vie, vous cessiez deux minutes de…

Daniel ne sut jamais ce qu'il devait cesser de faire car à cet instant précis, un énième éclair blanc les enveloppa tous les quatre ; deux secondes et demi plus tard, ils se rematérialisèrent dans un sous-bois particulièrement dense, à quelques mètres d'un chemin sablonneux qui serpentait dans la végétation épaisse.

-Bon Dieu ! grogna Jack. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Combien de fois « ils » vont encore nous faire ce coup-là !

Teal'c lui fit signe de se taire.

-Quoi ? Je les ai vexés, vous croyez ?

Le Jaffa rampa prudemment jusqu'à la lisière ; Jack le suivit, comprenant que c'était sérieux. Il perçut soudain un bruit de voix lointaines. Quelqu'un approchait.

-Teal'c ?

-Ce sont pas des Goa'ulds. Probablement des humains.

-Bon ! On va pouvoir leur demander de l'aide…

Un groupe de quatre personnes apparut soudain devant leurs yeux. En tête marchait un grand Jaffa noir au front tatoué d'un énorme symbole doré représentant un serpent. A quelques pas derrière lui, deux hommes en treillis militaire, l'un aux cheveux poivre et sel, l'autre portant des lunettes, discutaient avec animation. Enfin marchait en queue de peloton une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds dissimulés sous une casquette kaki, les yeux rivés sur un appareil de mesure quelconque.

-Mais c'est nous !

Le deuxième Teal'c, en tête du groupe, s'immobilisa soudain, une main levée.

-Vous avez entendu quelque chose, mon vieux ? demanda Jack n°2.

-Nous ne sommes pas seuls sur cette planète.

-La sonde n'a pourtant révélé aucune trace d'activité humaine, intervint aussitôt Carter n°2. Tous les relevés indiquent que la planète est désertée depuis…

-… depuis des centaines d'années, ajouta Daniel n°2. La petite cité que nous devons explorer tout près d'ici est en ruine depuis…

-… une éternité ! répliqua Jack n°2 avec un sourire ironique. Des cailloux, des cailloux et encore des cailloux !

L'autre Jack, le nez au ras du sol, chuchota :

-Nom de… Ce n'est pas la petite conversation que nous avons eue sur cette foutue planète où nous sommes tombés sur les Jaffas de Bâal ?

-En effet, O'Neill. Je pense qu' « ils » nous ont téléportés quelques instants avant que nous ne tombions dans l'embuscade de Bâal…

-… avant que nous lui volions son beau vaisseau qui nous a expédiés au fin fond de la Préhistoire…

Le groupe, sur le chemin forestier, avait repris sa marche et disparut bientôt dans un méandre du sentier.

-On ne devrait pas les empêcher de se jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

-Jack !

Daniel apparut derrière eux, essoufflé.

-Sam est en train de se réveiller. Et elle n'a pas l'air très bien.

Jack revint précipitamment auprès de Carter qui, en effet, blanchissait à vue d'œil.

-Major ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

-Fr… fr… froid ! balbutia-t-elle.

Il se risqua à saisir l'une de ses mains : elle était glacée.

-Bon Dieu ! jura-t-il. Teal'c ! Selon vous, la Porte est à combien de kilomètres ?

-Environ trois, O'Neill.

-La Porte ? Quelle Porte ? demanda Daniel.

-Vos foutus Élevés nous ont téléportés sur la planète où nous avons piqué le vaisseau de Bâal.

-Vous en êtes sûr ?

-Daniel !

-D'accord, d'accord ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Comment ça, « qu'est-ce qu'on fait » ! On rapplique à la base dare-dare et on conduit Carter au bon docteur !

-C'est curieux, j'étais sûr que vous diriez cela…

-Et vous en concluez quoi, Daniel ?

-Euh… Que vous avez probablement raison…

-Et comment ! Teal'c ! Prenez Carter ! Daniel, restez derrière moi ! En avant marche !

---------------------------------

-OUVERTURE DE LA PORTE NON PROGRAMMÉE ! JE RÉPÈTE : OUVERTURE DE LA PORTE NON PROGRAMMÉE ! CECI N'EST PAS UN EXERCICE !

Hammond, soucieux, se pencha vers Harriman.

-Un signal, sergent ?

-Non, mon Général. Toujours rien.

-N'ouvrez pas l'iris.

-A vos ordres, mon Général.

Les bras croisés, le Général fixa le disque de trinium et titanium qui protégeait la base des intrusions extraterrestres.

-Mon Général…

-Sergent ?

-J'ai le signal de SG1.

-Quoi ? Mais ils sont partis il y a une heure à peine !

-Est-ce que je dois ouvrir l'iris ?

-Evidemment !

Hammond se précipita sur le téléphone :

-Je veux une équipe médicale en salle d'embarquement ! Immédiatement !

Il se précipita dans le silo en contrebas. Presque au même moment, une première silhouette franchit le vortex, suivi d'une autre qui éternuait, puis d'une troisième, plus haute et plus large, qui en portait une quatrième apparemment mal en point.

-Colonel, Docteur, Teal'c… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Plus tard, mon Général. Carter a besoin de soins urgents !

Teal'c déposa la jeune femme semi inconsciente sur le brancard que deux infirmiers apportaient au pas de course. Frasier leva les yeux vers O'Neill.

-Je ne sais pas ! se défendit celui-ci. Tout allait bien et boum ! elle s'est effondrée d'un seul coup !

-Depuis quand est-elle dans cet état ?

-Une heure et demie environ.

-Voyons, Colonel, c'est impossible ! objecta Hammond. Vous avez quitté la rampe d'embarquement il y a très exactement 54 minutes et le Major Carter allait tout à fait bien !

-En fait, mon Général, nous, nous sommes partis depuis douze jours… mais c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer et vous n'allez pas nous croire si je vous dis qu'on vient de se taper un petit voyage de 65 millions d'années…

-Colonel ! Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? Vos propos sont totalement incohérents !

-C'est aussi mon avis, ajouta Frasier en s'approchant dangereusement.

-Ah, ne vous occupez pas de moi, mais de Carter !

-Entendu, Colonel, mais je vous promets que vous êtes le prochain sur ma liste ! Tout le monde à l'infirmerie !

--------------------------------------------

Cinq heures plus tard, Sam ouvrit à nouveau des yeux conscients sur les êtres et les choses qui l'entouraient.

-Carter ? fit une voix près d'elle.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir Jack assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit.

-On s'offre une petite sieste, Major ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Ça va… je crois…

-Frasier ne vous a strictement rien trouvé qui clochait. Même pas une chute de tension.

-Je crois… qu' « ils » l'ont fait exprès…

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu' « ils » savaient que vous ne prendriez aucun risque si moi, je n'allais pas bien…

-Ah oui ? Ce sont eux qui vous l'ont dit ?

-Plus ou moins… dans mon inconscience… Comment a réagi le Général ?

-Pas très bien, au début. Il faut dire que votre bonne amie Janet a bien failli nous passer la camisole de force… elle était persuadée qu'on délirait !

Un sourire éclaira le visage encore pâle de Sam.

-Il faut avouer que notre histoire est plutôt…

-… délirante ?

-Oui.

-Hammond a fini par accepter de nous écouter. Et nous… et Daniel a fini par le convaincre.

-Daniel ?

Jack esquissa une horrible grimace.

-Disons que j'avais fini par m'énerver légèrement… Je ne pensais pas que le Général puisse être aussi… euh…

-Buté ?

-Ouais ! Vous savez qu'il a failli me mettre aux arrêts pour insubordination ? Moi ! Un modèle de discipline !

Le sourire de Sam s'élargit.

-Il va envoyer une équipe de secours ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Eh bien… les autres nous-mêmes… il faut les empêcher de voler le vaisseau de Bâal…

-Il est déjà trop tard, Major. Et selon Daniel, ce n'est pas souhaitable. Parce que si on les empêche de faire ça, le voyage dans le passé, les dinosaures, la comète et tout le reste n'aura pas lieu… et ça risque de nous retomber sur le nez ?

-Sur le nez, mon Colonel ?

-Oui… enfin… c'est ce qu'il m'a dit !

La jeune femme eut un instant de réflexion.

-Il a sans doute raison… Nos doubles vont répéter les mêmes actions et reviendront sur la planète de Bâal comme nous, quelques instants avant que…

-Stop, Major ! Selon notre bon docteur, vous avez sérieusement besoin de repos ! Le Général nous accorde à tous les quatre une semaine de vacances pour nous remettre de nos émotions !

-Bon. Justement, j'avais commencé une expérience très intéressante avant notre départ et…

-Négatif, Carter. J'ai dit : vacances. L'accès à votre labo vous est formellement interdit sous peine de poursuites… euh… de poursuites graves !

Sam lui jeta un coup d'œil malicieux.

-Ah oui ? Et comment comptez-vous m'en empêcher ?

-Eh bien… Disons que Daniel, Teal'c et moi, nous sommes tombés d'accord, pour une fois. Et nous avons formé une alliance !

-Une alliance ? Vraiment ? Et elle consiste en quoi, cette alliance ?

-A vous enlever de force et à vous emporter dans un endroit sympa, sans éprouvettes, sans réacteur à naquadah, sans… euh… accélérateur de particules !

-Et vous croyez que je me laisserais faire ?

-Vous auriez tort de résister… J'ai le regret de vous informer que nous sommes trois et bien plus costauds que vous… surtout Teal'c ! Alors…

-Et où comptez-vous m'emmener ? Dans le Minnesota ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Vous y apprendriez les vertus réparatrices du repos !

-C'est gentil à vous… mais je crois que je vais rendre visite à Mark… Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai vu les enfants.

-Bonne idée, Major.

Jack se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Au dernier instant, il se retourna :

-Soyez prudente sur la route, Carter. De nos jours, les voyages réservent bien des surprises…

FIN


End file.
